


a (golden) matchmaker

by flareonfury



Series: show me all the scars you hide [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Captain Canary, F/M, Lisa Snart ships Captain Canary, Matchmaker Lisa, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa finds out about Lenny and his apparent crush on a Canary when they come back to Central City. For anchoredbravery at Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a (golden) matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchoredbravery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anchoredbravery).



> The original prompt was: "how about the legends go back to central city for something and Lisa keeps teasing Len about his obvious crush on Sara? :)"
> 
> And at the end is a reference to an upcoming crossover that I can't wait for and is for everyone that can't wait either. If you miss it, that's fine too!
> 
> Anyway, I want again, thank everyone that's commented & hit kudos (or will) for the other works in this series. I haven't felt this inspired in a long time and the encouragement is really helping.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own anything duh.

" _So_ who's the girl?" Lisa asks as she slides in beside Mick. He looks up from his heat gun to where Lisa Snart was looking and laughs at the suspicious in her voice.

"Relax, Goldie, she has the hots for your brother."

Lisa rolls her eyes at him, "Well, duh! Like I couldn't see that with my own eyes. But who is she?"

"White Canary... used to be an assassin and a hero once upon a time in Star City. She died, though and came back somehow."

Lisa's eyes widened with shock and turned back to face her brother and the new girl. "Ooh, she's the original Canary?" A smile appeared on her lips as she watched her brother actually smile - not a smug grin or smirk. She hasn't seen him this relaxed in ages. She likes it. She decides then and there that whatever happens between them - that the trust between her brother and the White Canary was good enough.

 

Later, with just her and Lenny in the same room has Lisa grinning - as if she was the cat that ate the canary. She chuckles at the mental image.

"What?" The word held so much emotion behind it. The annoyance of a big brother was the most prominent of all of them. He had a feeling he was going to hate whatever she was planning. Most of the time, that particular grin got him into trouble that he had to get himself (and her of course) out of it.

"So I hear that Sara will be staying in Central City for a while." Lisa stated and Leonard frowned in confusion. It was the complete opposite of what he had been expecting. What did this have to deal with his sister that she cared about something like that?

" _Lisa_..." Leonard took a deep breath and let it out. She could hear his frustration in his voice, but she had no fear for it. Instead her grin widened, excited to see his reaction about her next reveal.

"I invited her to stay with us, told her how much you'd appreciate it." Lisa said, winking at him. "Come on, Lenny, you know I can tell you two have _something_ going on. Nothing will happen if you two aren't together in the same location, you know... if it hasn't already, of course."

 

It's not until after officially meeting her that Lisa decides she really likes Sara. Claims her as a big sister almost immediately, even with the pain that comes in training with Sara does nothing to lesson Lisa's love for Sara.

 

And it's not until she catches Sara and Lenny kissing against a wall that she gloats loudly in their faces, "I told you so" to her brother before collecting her earnings from the bet set by the other Rogues and Team Flash.

"Thanks for the vibe, sweetheart." Lisa says before kissing Cisco in greeting. Granted, it hadn't been far from her own predictions. Still, the money would be a great vacation money for her and Cisco. Maybe they'll even visit National City and see the sites.

"Anytime."

**THE END.**

 


End file.
